


Acerbic

by stardropdream



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have to step up your game, Sei-chan,” Hokuto says, all matter-of-fact as is her way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acerbic

“You have to step up your game, Sei-chan,” Hokuto says, all matter-of-fact as is her way, bent over a particular skirt that’s been giving her trouble this afternoon. Her needle pokes through the fabric a few times before the stitches line up to her satisfaction, and she smiles absently. 

Seishirou looks up from where he’s sitting, waiting for Subaru to return from one of his jobs, and adopts that perfectly innocent expression that makes Hokuto almost roll her eyes when she sees it. But she smiles back all the same. 

“What do you mean, Hokuto-chan?” he asks, innocent as always, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Hokuto sighs out dramatically, placing a hand on her cheek and tilting her head to the side with another dramatic sigh. “Oh, Sei-chan. Simple, sweet, innocent Sei-chan… if you don’t step up your game, my poor brother is going to have someone else sweep him off his feet, I just know it. He may deny it all he wants, but a sister knows these things. And you’ll be left in the dust, beaten back and beaten down and… We can’t have anyone making a fool of Sei-chan! Not when he’s so completely in love and honest about his feelings and thoughts of Subaru!”

And for one brief moment, Hokuto sees that slight shift in Seishirou’s eyes before he’s smiling, with that aggressive innocence, and Hokuto knows she’s struck that cord. She tilts her head back down to her sewing, and only half-hears Seishirou’s answer, knowing it will be perfectly convincing and heartfelt, because that is how it’s meant to be.


End file.
